Injection
by VannuroRB
Summary: The Yugioh gang has an injection. But one of them starts to feel slightly ill. Puzzleshipping, one shot, fluff. What more can you expect?


So recently I had an injection (I can't even remember what it was for) and I felt really bad afterwards, so what did I naturally do? Of course I wondered what it would be like for the Yugioh gang. I swear there is hardly anything in my life I don't make a one-shot about.

* * *

Injection-

At Domino high there was a great bustle as the students were taken out of class, one class each and sent to the nurses office. There was only one reason why everyone was going to the nurses office.

Injections. The school was having a vaccination day and everyone was having injections-except those with valid reasons.

Yugi stood with his friends in the line, waiting to have their injections. It was Ryou first followed by Malik, then Marik and Bakura who was talking to themselves, then Yugi with Yami behind him, and behind him Joey, Anzu and Tristan. They were waiting for the student who had been in front of them so they could go in.

'Man, why do we have to have the injection as well?' Joey asked leaning against the wall 'It's you girls who get all the nasty diseases'.

Anzu crossed her arms 'And who do we get them from? You boys'.

'We can't help it'.

'You're not scared are you Joey?' Tristan asked.

'Me? No way!'

'It is very nervous' Yugi said turning to Yami.

'It'll be alright' Yami reassured.

Bakura and Marik smirked and leaned against the wall 'So no one's scared eh?' Bakura asked.

'They don't know the horrible truth' Marik added.

Everyone turned to them 'What do you mean?' Yami asked.

'Did you see that documentary at the weekend Marik?' Bakura asked.

'Mm, yeah I did. Scary it was'.

'What was it about?' Ryou asked.

'Oh, you want to know? Well, it was about these doctors, and injections just like these' Bakura explained.

'Yep and one of them, a doctor Maliband, he tried to hit on all his patients-and I mean all of them-and when they refused them. He injected them with a deadly toxin'.

'Yeah' Bakura smirked and crossed his arms 'They would start to decay as they tried to escape the locked room, their skin would rot from their body, and their eyes popped out of their sockets. Their screams couldn't be heard as their lungs would fill with blood'.

They looked at everyone as they paled but couldn't help to listen, Bakura and Marik smirked at each other.

'Didn't they say they caught him though?' Bakura questioned to Marik, making everyone sigh with relief.

'No, no. He's still at large' Marik corrected, making everyone pale again 'And they say he goes to schools and does his evil business. Just like this one'.

'No!' Joey hugged Yugi from the behind 'Don't send me in there!'

Bakura and Marik sniggered to each other, though Yami crossed his arms.

'You two, I know what you're talking about' Marik and Bakura looked at Yami as he smirked 'It's a European film about a crazy doctor who killed his patients. Not a documentary. He killed them by arsenic poisoning, not a rotting, decaying toxin. And in the end he realises he couldn't escape from the police and killed himself, all of it not true'.

'Marik!' Malik scolded.

'Bakura!' Ryou scolded.

'You just had to spoil our fun' Bakura growled.

'Teaches you for lying' Yami retorted.

'T-They won't really be like that…w-will they?' Yugi asked.

'N-No' Anzu reassured 'Th-They check them and stuff'.

Marik and Bakura shrugged their shoulders 'That's what they always say'.

The door opened and a student walked, they turned to look as the nurse stood by the door 'Who's next?'

Ryou turned to everyone else 'D-Does someone else want to go first?'

'Go in you big baby' Bakura taunted and pushed Ryou into the room.

Ryou rubbed his arm but slowly walked in and the door was shut again.

'Alright, everyone listen for a bloodcurdling scream' Marik suggested, making both him and Bakura snigger.

'Knock it off' Malik growled, hitting Marik in the arm.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Ryou walked out rubbing his arm slightly.

'Who's next?'

'Me' Malik said dismally and walked in.

'Malik! I always favoured you out of everyone else!' Marik shouted to him as the door shut.

Ryou walked over to Yugi and the others, ignoring Bakura and Marik.

'Do you think I should go back to class?' Ryou asked.

'Nah, break's after this' Joey said 'Stay here and watch us suffer'.

'Okay'.

'Yeah, then we can see if you start melting' Marik chuckled.

'You know Marik' Yami said smirking 'You're going next'.

'So? I don't care. I'd like it if they gave me two needles'.

'Don't give them a reason' Bakura snickered.

The door opened a few minutes later and Malik walked out.

'Next please' The nurse said.

'That's me' Marik turned to Bakura and held his face 'I still love you even if I die'.

'Get dosed up pervert' Bakura growled and pushed him in.

Malik walked over to Ryou and the group and rubbed his arm.

'Is it bad?' Tristan asked.

'Not really' Malik reassured 'It's just…weird'.

'Well that's reassuring alright'.

Some minutes later, the door opened and Marik walked out. He was limping and grasping his left arm.

'Ooohhh…the pain' Marik muttered.

'Shut up' Bakura kicked him 'I'll show you how a real man does it'.

Bakura walked in, stuck his tongue out to Marik before the door shut behind him. Marik groaned and rubbed his thigh where Bakura kicked him.

'He's mean' Marik pouted.

* * *

When everyone had their injections, the bell for school break run and everyone headed outside as soon as they could. The gang sat underneath a flowering cherry tree while they talked to each other, Marik had another idea.

'Hey, who wants to find out what the side effects are?' Marik asked, waving a piece of paper.

'Where'd you get that from?' Malik asked frowning.

'The lady gave it to me' Marik defended 'She asked me if I wanted it and I said yes'.

'You could've said no' Bakura pointed out.

'I didn't want to' Marik unfolded it and started reading 'Symptoms that occur with one out of ten people'.

'He's actually going to do it?' Anzu questioned.

'Just trying to scare us I bet' Joey muttered.

'Numbing around the injection site' Marik frowned 'Injection site?'

'Your arm dimwit' Bakura said hitting Marik on his arm.

'Ow! I knew that. Anyway; swelling around the injection site. Oh great, I'm going to get a red arm'.

'No one will tell with your skin' Bakura smirked.

'I hope your whole arm turns red limey' Marik retorted.

Everyone chuckled except Yugi, he held his head as it started to hurt.

'And last one, tiredness' Marik looked at Bakura 'Gives us an excuse to sleep through History'.

'Doubt it'.

'Well they don't sound too bad' Yami commented.

'Symptoms that occur with one out of one hundred people' Marik continued, making everyone groan 'Headaches, fevers, nausea and severe tiredness. Severe tiredness?'

'Probably like falling asleep in an instant sort of thing' Bakura explained.

'Oh right. And for the most severe your skin rots, and your eyeballs pop out-'

'Enough of that film' Yami scolded 'It's not going to work anymore'.

Marik and Bakura pouted 'Yes sir'.

Yami sighed and turned to Yugi, noticing he was tipping slightly. He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, making him look up.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Yeah' Yugi smiled 'I guess…I'm just a little tired'.

'Are you going to be okay?'

Yugi nodded.

'Oh no, Yugi has it' Marik said turning to Bakura 'Do you think we should call the doctor?'

'No. Yugi's a goner' Bakura added.

Both Malik and Ryou hit Bakura and Marik on the arm they had got an injection from, silencing them.

* * *

It was History straight after break. The teacher stood at the board and was talking to them all while they had to take notes. Yugi was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, he was starting to get hot and his head was pounding. Yugi looked up at the teacher as she wrote facts on the board, he then looked down at his book as he wrote very little-and the few sentences he did wrote, he realised they made no sense.

"I feel so tired" Yugi thought as he rubbed his forehead "It's only for a few more hours".

Yugi started to tip again, so he rested against his desk and closed his eyes for a few moments.

'Yugi' Joey whispered from behind him, he reached forward to shake him 'Yug'.

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up again, turning to Joey.

'Are you okay?' Joey asked in a whisper.

Yugi smiled and nodded, he turned back round and tried to pay attention this time. Joey turned to Yami who watched and shrugged his shoulders, so they went back to work.

Yugi listened for about a minute, his eyes started to close again and he began to tip again.

'Yugi!'

Yami managed to catch Yugi before he hit the floor and everyone turned to them as they stayed there. Yugi looked around before he realised what was going on and stood up again.

'S-Sorry' Yugi apologised.

'Doctor Maliband!' Bakura and Marik shouted out and laughed.

'Alright, keep it down' The teacher hushed as she walked over to Yugi who had sat down 'You okay Mutou?'

'Y-Yes' Yugi reassured 'Just…a bit tired'.

'No you're not. You're burning up Yugi' Yami added.

'I think you should go home early, just to be sure'.

Yugi nodded and stood up, but he wobbled and had to use Yami for support.

'Yami, why don't you take him to the office and call his grandfather'.

'Okay' Yami turned to Yugi who was really struggling to stand up 'Here'.

Yami bent down so Yugi could climb on his back, the teacher opened the door for them and Yami walked out with a flopped Yugi on his back.

Yami walked down the corridor to the office, Yugi had his arms wrapped around Yami's neck and dozing off so slightly. Yami sighed and looked at Yugi over his shoulder.

'What are we going to do with you Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Sorry…' Yugi mumbled weakly.

* * *

Solomon came to pick up Yugi as soon as he could and he took Yugi back to the game shop, as soon as he was at home, Yugi was sent to bed and that was where he spent most of the evening.

'Yugi!' Yugi opened his eyes and looked to his door 'You're friends are here!'

Yugi smiled weakly and sat up-only wincing afterwards and rubbing his arm-the door opened and everyone walked in.

'Hey Yugi' everyone greeted.

'Hi' Yugi smiled as they all found a place to stand or sit 'You all came to see me?'

'Yeah well…Yami forgot to take your bag' Joey explained as he held up Yugi's bag.

'I was carrying him' Yami defended as he sat on the end of Yugi's bed.

'But…it still took you all to bring it over?' Yugi questioned.

They all looked at each other 'Well…we was worried about you as well'.

'Yeah, we wanted to see if you had rotted down yet' Marik added, only to get punched in the arm by Bakura.

'That's getting old now' Bakura growled.

'Right, right'.

'Thank you all' Yugi smiled 'You've made me happy'.

'But you're doing alright now' Malik checked.

'Actually, being in bed seems to make me worse' Yugi explained 'So I'm kinda glad that you're all here'.

There was a beeping and everyone turned to Anzu as she silence the watch on her wrist.

'Sorry' Anzu apologised 'I have to go to my job now'.

'That's okay' Yugi reassured 'You go, I can see you tomorrow'.

'Okay' Anzu walked over and stroked Yugi's hair 'Get better quick'.

'I will'.

Anzu said her goodbyes to everyone and left after that, Marik crossed his arms.

'The bitch has left' Marik and Bakura sniggered, only to get a glare from everyone.

After that everyone tried to cheer Yugi up by telling him what he had missed at school and anything else he found interesting. But soon they all had to leave one by one; Tristan had to go as he couldn't be away from home too long, the same with Joey. Malik and Ryou left with Bakura and Marik as they were becoming rather boisterous, so only Yami was left to help Yugi with his homework.

Yugi finished off and stretched his arms.

'All done' Yugi said as he picked up his book and put it aside 'Thanks for helping me Yami'.

Yami smiled 'It's no problem'.

Yugi smiled back and they ended up sitting in silence, Yami felt that he should be the one to break the silence.

'So…how you feeling now?' Yami asked.

'Much better' Yugi reassured 'Umm…Y-Yami'.

Yami turned to Yugi as he blushed again 'You've gone pink'.

'O-Oh' Yugi put his hands over his cheeks.

'What was it you wanted to say?' Yami asked.

'Umm…I-It's just…' Yugi held onto his bed sheets tightly and hung his head 'Umm…I-I just…it's sort of…I-I kinda…l-like you'.

They sat in silence for a little bit, Yugi hiding his blushing face from Yami.

'Only a little bit?' Yami asked.

'W-Well n-no' Yugi stuttered 'I-I was just…I-It's very hard to speak…'

Yami chuckled and put his hand on top of one of Yugi's 'I was only joking'.

Yugi blushed some more at the feel of his hand 'O-Okay'.

Yami smiled 'And to be honest…I like you too'.

'O-Oh…r-right'.

Yami leant a little closer and held the side of Yugi's face 'Made you feel better?'

'K-Kinda' Yugi stuttered 'S-So…are we…boyfriends or something?'

'I guess so'.

Yugi giggled 'I…never thought this would happen so fast'.

'Me too' Yami stroked Yugi's face 'I'm happy that it did though'.

Yugi nodded, Yami leant a little closer to Yugi and placed his lips carefully on Yugi's. Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back. They broke the kiss and they both smiled.

'Get well Yugi' Yami kissed his forehead, making Yugi blush.

'I will' Yugi promised 'As long as you remember to kiss me tomorrow'.

Yami chuckled 'I will'.

Yami stood up and stroked Yugi's hair 'Rest yourself, okay?'

Yugi nodded and held Yami's hand briefly before he had to leave.

'Bye Yugi'.

'Bye Yami'.

Yami shut the door behind him leaving Yugi alone. Yugi laid back down again and touched his lips gently, he couldn't believe it was that quick, nor that Yami felt the same way he did. Yugi giggled and curled up, giggling to himself.

* * *

The next day Yugi came to school like normal, it wasn't strange that as soon as he walked into his classroom he was tackled by Joey and brought to his desk by him.

'So you're feeling better now?' Joey asked.

'Mm, it was just a one-off' Yugi assured.

'Well that's good. I didn't want to think you had to go to hospital' Joey sighed 'Oh we would all be in despair'.

'Yeah, and for once Bakura and Marik have shut up' Malik added, pointing to Bakura and Marik who sat at their own desks.

'Well they're caring then' Yugi joked.

'Oh, Yugi' Yugi looked up as Yami cupped his chin and kissed him lightly on the lips, Yugi kissed back and when they parted they smiled at each other.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi whispered.

'Err…are we missing something?' Joey asked.

Yugi blushed heavily as he explained to his friends that Yami was now his boyfriend.

* * *

Yeah, interesting.

Anyway, I can't really make any dedication except…it's forty stories! Yes! How do I do it I wonder…

Review if you like!


End file.
